Dreamcapers
Dreamcapers '''is the 19th episode of the first season of ''Dipper & Mabel's Adventures Chronicles. ''This is the first part of a two-part season finale. Plot Dipper, Mabel, Soos, Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Chowder, Randy Cunningham/Ninja, Howard Weinerman, Mac, Bloo, Kick Buttowski, Gunther Magnuson, Coop Burtonburger, Dennis Chan, Gumball Watterson, Darwin Watterson, Johnny Test, Dukey, Yin, Yang, and some help from Timmy Turner and his fairy god parents and Princess Luna must journey through Grunkle Stan's mind to defeat a tricky dream demon summoned by Lil' Gideon. Summary As it rains, Dipper and Mabel play a game in the attic with Lazlo and Mac to pass the time, and Stan calls them down to make fun of Gideon's latest commercial with him. The gang proceed to recall their past experiences and dislike of him, and immediately after doing so hear Gideon break in and try to unlock Stan's safe. They confront Gideon, who initially does not take Stan seriously, but ultimately flees when Stan hits him with a broom. Stan checks on the deed while Gideon plots to release a secret weapon to get into Stan's mind. Later, as Wendy and the team are watching a western movie, Mabel suggests they switch films to ''Dream Boy High ''in which Gunther and Yin agree to watch, but the others refuse to watch. Terrified by a bat in the kitchen, Soos and Chowder rush into the living room, and Stan sends a reluctant Dipper to take care of the issue; he ends up frightened and hurt. Afterwards, Mabel, Soos, Mac, Lazlo, Raj, and Clam tend to his injuries while Dipper complains about always having to do the hardest chores. Soos replies that Stan's personality one of "life's great mysteries," and he decides to investigate another of such: whether or not it is possible to lick one's own elbow in which the members dare him to do it. Stan shortly after calls Dipper to fix the clogged sink, which angers his nephew even more by shooting a Nyarf gun on Stan's portrait. Meanwhile, Gideon performs a ritual to summon the dream demon Bill Cipher who engages in various antics before making a deal with Gideon: he will invade Stan's mind, and Gideon is to help Bill with a project of his own. Mabel, Soos, Mac, Lazlo, Raj, and Clam who have witnessed the entire occurrence while hiding behind a bush, rush back to the Shack to tell the others, in the process of sweeping or doing other stuff while Dipper's uncle sleeps, what they saw. Dipper consults ''3 and reads of the dangers of Bill, and watches the demon descend upon Stan's mind. After learning that they can prevent Bill's chaos by traveling into Stan's head themselves but not without Princess Luna and Timmy Turner's fairy god parents since the book says they would need enough power for it to work. Before they prepare, Luna makes Poof and Sparky guard Stan outside his mind in case anything happens, but not without Sparky saying they should get a souvenier for them and now the others get ready recite the necessary incantation. Trivia *Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Soos, Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Chowder, Grunkle Stan, Randy Cunningham/Ninja, Howard Weinerman, Mac, Bloo, Kick Buttowski, Gunther Magnuson, Coop Burtonburger, Dennis Chan, Gumball Watterson, Darwin Watterson, Johnny Test, Dukey, Yin (Yin Yang Yo), Yang (Yin Yang Yo), Wendy Corduroy, Timmy Turner, Cosmo and Wanda, Poof, Sparky (Fairly OddParents), Princess Luna, Lil' Gideon, and Bill Cipher star in this episode. *This episode is based off the Gravity Falls episode, Dreamscaperers. *The storyline continues in The League of Evil Rise. *Episode cryptogram: '''"20-15 2-5 3-15-14-20-9-14-21-5-4 ..." ('"TO BE CONTINUED...")'''. Category:12Adventureboy